Referring to FIG. 1, a general conventional canister-type vacuum cleaner comprises a cleaner body 100 having a vacuum generator, a suction port assembly 110 sucking in dust of cleaning surface when the vacuum generator is driven, an extension pipe 120 connected to the suction port assembly 110, a flexible hose 130 connected to the cleaner body 100 in fluid communication with the vacuum generator, a handle assembly 140 disposed between the extension pipe 120 and the flexible hose 130 and having a handle 141 and an operation switch 145, and a cyclone dust collector 150 disposed between the handle assembly 140 and the extension pipe 120 to centrifugally separate an external air sucked in through the suction port assembly 110.
In addition, the vacuum cleaner may further comprise an auxiliary suction tool 170 of various shapes, such as a crevice tool, according to a shape of the cleaning surface. The auxiliary suction tool 170 can be connected to the extension pipe 120 instead of the suction port assembly 110, or connected to the handle assembly 140 instead of the extension pipe 120.
In case of the vacuum cleaner in which the cyclone dust collector 150 is disposed between the extension pipe 120 and the handle assembly 140, as described above, there is no remarkable inconvenience in connecting the auxiliary suction tool 170 instead of the suction port assembly 110 to the extension pipe 120. However, when the auxiliary suction tool 170 is connected instead of the extension pipe 120 to the handle assembly 140, it is troublesome to use.
That is, in a state that the cyclone dust collector 150 is connected to the handle assembly 140, if the auxiliary suction tool 170 is directly connected to the cyclone dust collector 150, a dust receptacle 160 which is longer than the auxiliary suction tool 170 xmay obstruct the auxiliary suction tool 170 from the cleaning surface.
In addition, when the auxiliary suction tool 170 is connected after the cyclone dust collector 150 is separated from the handle assembly 140, cleaning efficiency is deteriorated due to an absence of the cyclone dust collector 150.
Recently, vacuum cleaners are coming into the market, which do not comprise separate dust collector besides the cyclone dust collector 150. Therefore, a vacuum cleaner capable of using the auxiliary suction tool 170 and the cyclone dust collector 150 at the same time, has been required.